


week 6: sea monster

by stickyychicken



Series: weekly challenge art prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, horror?, weekly challenge art prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickyychicken/pseuds/stickyychicken
Summary: i'm in an art server (discord) and we have weekly challenge art prompts! the owner asked (forced) me to write them since everyone else is too occupied to do it (no one draws them anyways kek) but i've decided to post them here because they're kinda good. some of it might be cut off though because i hit the word limit! sad. i get really into them haha.
Series: weekly challenge art prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171814
Kudos: 2





	week 6: sea monster

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt i was inspired by this amazing bingqiu pirate au thingy by my friend @halberdobsession (how to tag people? who knows)
> 
> you should check it out, it's amazing! https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100753

_the sun has long waned, and the moon has not reared its head all evening._

_sleek black waves crash against your rickety pier and wood groans against the assault. there is a yawning, ominous feeling deep in your gut. you ready your weapon, remembering your grandfather's whimsical tales from his days as a sea pirate._

_the sea seems to grow and grow, waves tumbling and tussling with sand and seaweed. more often than not you've discovered dried out plants washed up on your shore, or miserable creatures offered to you by the water. yet, recently, strange things have been washing ashore._

_beastly looking teeth, jagged and bent like a sickle. monstrous scales, hard as flint and smooth as glass._

_you look out at to the ocean._

_from the sea, beasts awake._

that's right, you've guessed it!

the key word for this week's challenge is **sea monster!**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for coming this far :)
> 
> updates every friday!


End file.
